If the ankle joint lacks stability and the muscle strength is inadequate, it may be useful and necessary to use an ankle/foot orthosis. The ankle/foot orthosis keeps the foot in a relationship to the shin and prevents unwanted dorsal flexion, and also plantar flexion when the foot is unloaded. During walking, the orthosis assists the patient by maintaining a dorsally flexed position at heel strike and by allowing pushing-off in the terminal stance phase. Unwanted pronation and supination of the foot are likewise avoided.
DE 603 15 698 T2 relates to an ankle/foot orthosis with a structural frame which has a foot plate, an inner part and an ankle part and which splits into two frontal support elements, which are arranged medially and laterally on the frontal aspect of the shin. The ankle/foot orthosis can be fitted on the patient using a fastening device in the form of a velcro fastener.